Lustbug
by RandomYaoi
Summary: Tamaki has a crush on Kyouya, but does the shadow king feel the same? This is Yaoi. If you don't like to read about guys engaging in sexual behaviour together, please refrain from reading! Otherwise, enjoy and review
1. Chapter 1

**I'm on an Ouran kick right now XD. And so, this time it's a KyouyaxTamaki fic! On a totally bizarre and off topic note, I splurged on a printer today and then spent a couple hours printing yaoi pics. Yes I am a very sad human being with nothing better to do. Anyway, enjoy the fic and look forward to part 2! (If I ever finish it -_-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warnings: This is Yaoi/MalexMale/Homosexuals engaging in…well…do I really have to explain XD. If any of this offends you, kindly go to a different fanfic. ^_^ **

Tamaki _knew_ that he shouldn't have done it. It was only a matter of time before someone came back to find out what was taking him so long. But he just couldn't bring himself to care. The object that so captivated him was slowly brought up to his nose 'Just a little sniff' he thought as he tentatively breathed in. 'Ahh, it smells just like-' His thoughts were interrupted by a cool but slightly amused voice. "Tamaki, what exactly are you doing with my shirt?" Kyouya asked, sunlight from outside glinting sharply off his glasses. Tamaki flushed and began flailing his arms, trying desperately to find an excuse. "I-I just…umm..thought I should fold your shirt up for you! Yeah! Wouldn't want a nice shirt like this getting all dusty from the floor right?" Tamaki said, swiftly regaining his composure as he gently folded the shirt. Kyouya just sighed and turned to leave, 'forgetting' to mention the shirt _had_ been folded when he'd left the change room.

Moments later Tamaki stepped gracefully out of the change room and into the adoring eyes of his princesses. Today was a 'Jungle' theme and he had made sure his and Haruhi's outfits had matched. Tarzan and Jane. Of course the plan had fallen through when Haruhi had mentioned that no one knew she was a girl. For the millionth time. Tamaki, crest fallen, had slumped in a corner and sulked for the next half hour until it was time to get ready. It was Kyouya who had brought him from his pitiful state with a gentle "Time to get to work, Daddy." Tamaki had glanced up, ready to pout some more when he realized Kyouya was wearing a loincloth. Only a loincloth. Good thing Kyouya hadn't stuck around long enough to catch the blood flooding to Tamaki's cheeks, as well as…other places.

His little 'crush' on Kyouya had begun quite some time ago but it was only recently that it had gone beyond the fantasies he sometimes indulged in. They simply weren't enough anymore, he needed the 'real thing' so to speak. That was hopeless of course. Kyouya had never shown interest in being anything more than friends and Tamaki didn't want to risk that by confessing to him. And so he resigned himself to unrequited love, watching Kyouya's every move from a safe distance. Hoping that he would never recognize the way Tamaki felt and at the same time wanting him to see it. 'Well this is just not fair.' Tamaki grumbled to himself, trying to keep himself immersed in conversation but unable to pull his eyes away from Kyouya. Mostly because of the way he was sitting. Tamaki could almost see his boxers. Which he actually should have been able to see, at least partially. Wait, was he even wearing underwear? Tamaki forced his heart beat to slow and dragged his eyes upward, directly into the gaze of Kyouya. 'Shit, did he see me staring?' Face red as a strawberry, Tamaki brought his attention back to the girls in front of him and tried to stop thinking about it. But the way he was sitting…he _had_ to know Tamaki would be able to see. 'That's crazy. Why would Kyouya want me to see that? Unless he- No! Don't start thinking like that. This _is_ Kyouya we're talking about after all.' Laughing half heartedly, Tamaki forced his mind to focus on being a host and managed to keep it there for the remainder of the day with only a small fantasy here and there disrupting his conscience.

As the host club began to dissipate that night, Tamaki couldn't shake the feeling that _something_ was off. _Something_ being Kyouya. It had started with little things like 'accidentally' being able to see under Kyouya's loincloth and 'bumping into' each other more frequently than usual. But while they were changing things had taken a turn. Tamaki was always the last one to finish, so the fact that he was last again this time wasn't surprising. What _was_ surprising was that Kyouya was still there after everyone else had left. Most days, he was the first one finished. Actually besides today Tamaki couldn't remember a day where he'd even been second. Kyouya had blatantly stared at Tamaki as he changed, quite obviously enjoying the 'show'. The prince squirmed uncomfortably, unsure of what he should do. Before he could say anything, Kyouya walked forward until they were only a few inches from each other and said in a voice just above a whisper, "Come to my place for a while. I have some things to…talk to you about." and promptly left, not even waiting for a reply. Not that Tamaki would've been able to form a reply. He stood in a state of shock for a few minutes before regaining enough sense to throw his clothes on and run out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2is finished! And there will be a part 3. In about a week or two, not more than that I promise! On another note, if anyone has any suggestions for a new fanfic, let me know and I'll see what I can do ^_^. As always, please enjoy and review!**

**Warnings: See Chapter 1. (Yaoi, Homosexual Sex, MxM, the usual)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination XD **

A short while later Tamaki stood pacing outside Kyouya's mansion. It seemed every time he got up the courage to ring the doorbell, the few steps to the door dissolved it. But it had been a half hour and Tamaki was beginning to get irritated with himself. So he summoned every ounce of courage he had and slammed his hand onto the bell. Half a minute later, Tamaki realized his hand was still on the button and quickly flung his arm back down to his side. A quiet click told the him that someone had come to the door. Expecting a butler of some kind, Tamaki gaped at Kyouya who was leaning against the doorframe, a smug look on his face. "Did you get lost?" the shadow king said, a full out grin now on his face. "O-of course not! I just had somewhere to stop on the way." Tamaki said, the redness in his cheeks betraying him. "Oh?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow and turned, beckoning for Tamaki to follow.

There was silence as they walked to Kyouya's room, silence while they were drinking tea, and even more silence when they finished the tea and had nothing left to do. At least Tamaki had nothing to do. Kyouya on the other hand had taken a great interest in staring at Tamaki for the last 15 minutes or so. Each passing second Tamaki's face turned another shade of red and his breathing came slightly more ragged. 'What's going on? I thought he had something to talk about' Tamaki thought. He could almost feel his nerves turning into a fried mess. Seemingly hours later, Kyouya finally spoke. "Tamaki, take your shirt off." For a moment, Tamaki just stared with his mouth wide open, trying to comprehend what had just been asked of him. "Huh?" Was what finally came out of the blonde's suddenly dry throat.

"I want you to take your shirt off Tamaki. You know, like a striptease or something." Kyouya said, smiling devilishly. "Y-you're joking…?" _Well obviously. _Tamaki thought. Because if he wasn't joking, that would mean Kyouya wanted him. As more than a friend. Since Tamaki's eyes had been glued to the floor as he mulled over the new situation, he didn't realize Kyouya had moved until his head was tilted up by a cool, insistent finger. And then warm lips were on his, massaging gently at first but quickly picking up in intensity. When Kyouya finally pulled back, they were both breathing raggedly and looking slightly dishevelled.

"You always were a little dense Tamaki." Kyouya said, his Cheshire grin back in place. Tamaki blushed and started to say something but was stopped mid-word by Kyouya's mouth back on his. This time Tamaki was a little more prepared and instead of taking a passive role he let his hands wander, feeling and caressing Kyouya's chest and back. When his hands grazed a button for the third time, Tamaki decided the shirt had to go. He flicked the buttons open one at a time, watching through half opened eyes as the small patch of creamy flesh visible at the top of his shirt slowly spread until every button was undone and the patch had grown into a field of Kyouya's smooth torso.

Breaking from the kiss, Tamaki leaned down to nip at Kyouya's collarbone, leaving little love bites as he traced the path from neck to shoulder. An almost inaudible sigh passed through Kyouya's lips as he placed his hand on Tamaki's shoulders and took a step back. Tamaki looked at Kyouya with a puzzled expression, wondering if he had done something wrong. But the grin was still on Kyouya's face and Tamaki soon found out why. "I believe _you_ are the one that's supposed to be stripping Tamaki." and before he had a chance to protest, Kyouya had the stereo on so loud Tamaki was surprised the walls weren't falling down around them.

Shifting his feet nervously, Tamaki wondered what he should do. Or rather, _how_ to do it. He wasn't about to miss out on a night with Kyouya just because he didn't want to do a striptease. How hard could it be anyway? Thinking of all the strippers he had ever seen _which was 0...unless he counted that one time the twins were over and… _Dwelling on that was definitely _not_ going to help him right now. And so he decided to just go on instinct. Kyouya was casually leaning against the wall, staring smugly at Tamaki as if he expected him to give up. _I'll show him_ Tamaki thought as he started to get in to the music, swinging his hips a little to the beat. Each time the bass coursed through him, Tamaki became braver and by the time the song changed, he was gyrating his hips in what he hoped was a seductive way. And the hungry look that had replaced Kyouya's smug façade told him he was definitely succeeding.

Locking eyes with Kyouya, Tamaki flicked open the button on his pants and made like he was going to take them off but instead moved his hands upwards to slide along his stomach and chest. He then took the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it playfully at Kyouya. When Kyouya caught the shirt and then took a deep breath of Tamaki's lingering scent on the shirt, rubbing it along his chest, Tamaki had to struggle to keep his concentration. The shadow king's eyes were now smouldering, his lust plainly written in his face as Tamaki began lightly pinching his nipples. Little moans were escaping Tamaki's lips as his passion and lust grew. Just as he was about to get on his knees and beg for Kyouya to take him, Kyouya practically tackled Tamaki onto the bed, his lips crushing Tamaki's so roughly he knew he would still be feeling that kiss tomorrow.

There was no gentle exploration anymore, and while there had been a moment of panic for Tamaki, he quickly realized that gentle was far from what he wanted right now. As Kyouya's hand slipped below Tamaki's boxers and took hold of his erection, Tamaki could've sworn he had died and gone to heaven. The mere thought of Kyouya doing such a thing to him almost sent him over the edge. And then Kyouya's tongue was assailing his nipples and Tamaki felt himself spiralling into orgasm before he could stop himself. As he came, he cried out Kyouya's name and collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily.

He glanced up a moment later when he heard Kyouya saying something. "What'd you say?" Tamaki murmured, still in a blissful post-orgasm haze. "I said 'that was rather _quick_'" Kyouya said, smirking at Tamaki through half-lidded eyes. Tamaki immediately turned beet red and tried to roll over so Kyouya wouldn't see. "Well so-rry!" he grumbled, covering himself with the blankets and pretending to ignore Kyouya. "Tamaki, I'm just teasing you. If it makes you feel any better, I almost came just from watching you." he said, a husky tone drenching his voice.

Tamaki allowed himself to peek over the covers, his eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Really?". "Really Tamaki. Speaking of _coming_…" he let the sentence trail off and yanked the covers off of Tamaki, positioning himself over top of him and bent his head down to Tamaki's ear, biting the lobe gently. "What do you say we finish what we started?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no excuse honestly. All I can do is offer my most sincere apologies for delaying this chapter for so long. Hopefully it was worth the wait! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ;_; (But they can't stop me from dreaming!)**

**Warnings: Yaoi/BL (blah, blah, blah, you should really know this if you're reading the third chapter XD)**

**And don't forget to review!**

Tamaki really wanted to keep going, just the thought of Kyouya being inside him sending sparks of pleasure through his body, but there was a nagging thought in the back of his mind. Despite seducing women on a daily basis, Tamaki really had no experience with either gender. So far he'd been able to bluff his way through on luck but there wasn't anyway he could fake experience in this area.

Seeing the hesitation in Tamaki's face, Kyouya knew he was deciding whether he could feign experience or not. Chuckling to himself, Kyouya brushed the blondes hair out of his eyes and said "Tamaki, I know you're a virgin. You don't have to pretend." Shock, followed by a wave of relief washed over Tamaki's face and then, "Wait, how do you know?" "Oh please, if it wasn't already obvious from the way you're reacting, there is the little fact that you haven't gotten close enough to anyone to have any kind of experience." Blushing all over again, Tamaki tried to pull the covers over his face, but Kyouya grabbed his wrists before he could. "H-hey!" Tamaki protested, but it was no use. "No more hiding Tamaki." Kyouya whispered as he used his tie to strap Tamaki to the bed post. "K-kyouya!" Tamaki cried out, a little surprised and a lot more nervous from the loss of control. "Don't worry daddy, I'll take care of you." Kyouya said, smiling against Tamaki's skin as he kissed his way down his neck. By the time Kyouya made it to Tamaki's hip, the blonde was sporting a fresh erection and squirming under Kyouya's touch. "St-stop teasing Kyouya!" he cried out, hoping he would take mercy on him. But Kyouya had no plans of being quick. He wanted to tease Tamaki until he couldn't control himself anymore. Until Tamaki was crying out his name and begging to come. And then he'd tease him some more.

Tamaki was sure his heart was about to explode. His body was tingling with sensation and every time he thought it couldn't possibly get any better, it did. He couldn't get enough of Kyouya. Kyouya's tongue on his aching nipples, Kyouya's hands massaging his stomach, his thighs, his - "Ah!". At this rate, Tamaki was going to come before Kyouya got anywhere near his ass. A bit of anxiety was still lingering in the back of Tamaki's head about that. He was pretty sure he knew the basic mechanics but he just didn't see how anything that, well, big could fit up 'there'. A slick finger at said entrance brought fresh worry to the surface and Tamaki started to protest.

"Kyouya I- ah! Unh..." The raven haired boy smirked devilishly behind his glasses. _No getting out of this now Tamaki. _He thought, slowly pumping his digit in and out of the tight hole. And it was tight. Maybe a little too tight. "Tamaki, you have to relax."

"Easy for you to say!" Tamaki grunted through gritted teeth. Leaning down to whisper in the blonde's ear, Kyouya murmured, "It'll feel _real _good if you do. Just trust me." His voice was so husky and deep with lust it sent shivers down Tamaki's spine, and he relaxed just a little bit. "Much better." Kyouya said, "Now tell me when it feels better." Slowly sliding his finger down the inside of Tamaki's hole, he waited for it. A twitch and quick gasp told him he'd found his target. "Mmm... Tamaki I just want to eat you _up._" Kyouya growled, intensifying the last word with a quick jab to his sweet spot. Tamaki keened and muttered a string of unintelligible words as the new sensation washed over him, and Kyouya knew his control was slipping. He quickly slicked up a couple more fingers and slid them into Tamaki's ass, ignoring the whimper that had escaped the blonde's lips. "Ngh.. Kyouya i-it hurts. Go slower!" Tamaki complained, pulling his hips away from the invasive digits.

"Tamaki, just relax. You're too tense." Kyouya said, grabbing hold of Tamaki's shaft. The blue eyed boy gasped and moaned, the fresh attention threatening to send him over the edge again. "That's it, just relax..." Kyouya whispered soothingly, as he gently tugged on Tamaki's erection. When the blonde's back was once more flat against the bed, Kyouya put the head of his cock at Tamaki's entrance. For a moment, the blonde's body went rigid but slackened not more than a few seconds later. One eyebrow raised, Kyouya looked at Tamaki for confirmation. His body beaded slightly with sweat, cheeks bright red, lips swollen, Tamaki looked like a piece of heaven. "Please Kyouya..." Tamaki trailed off, not quite sure what he was asking for but knowing he didn't want to stop here. A teasing smile crossed Kyouya's face. He wasn't going to make this easy. "Please _what_ Tamaki?" he said, his free hand drifting to tweak one of Tamaki's nipples. "A-ah! I want you to... I... Nnn... Kyouya, please fuck me!" He finally yelled out, then quickly covered his mouth, eyes wide as if he couldn't believe what he'd just said. "All you had to do was ask." Kyouya whispered, lips grazing over Tamaki's. Then he slid into Tamaki's tight heat.

Pain was the first thing Tamaki registered feeling as Kyouya slid every inch into him in one stroke. It felt like his ass was being torn apart, and Tamaki was almost positive he wouldn't be moving around much for the next couple days. But strangely, he didn't feel _only_ pain. There was something else.. Kyouya kept grazing that spot inside him, and Tamaki knew if he could just get the angle right... A slight tilting of his hips, and Tamaki was once again on the verge of release. "Oh shit... Kyouya don't stop!" he panted out, wrapping his legs around Kyouya's back to make sure he didn't go anywhere. "No worries there Tamaki." Kyouya gasped out, his flushed cheeks and short breaths indicating he was just as close as Tamaki. "Kyouya, kiss me." Tamaki said, half opened eyes locking with Kyouya's. Their lips crushed together in a none-too-gentle kiss and, as their tongues danced, Tamaki's orgasm ripped through his body, making him cry out in ecstasy. Kyouya followed directly after, coming deep inside Tamaki and then exhausted, collapsing on Tamaki's chest. After they'd both caught their breath, Tamaki began to giggle. At first it was quiet, but soon it was full out laughter. Kyouya pulled himself upright and looked quizzically at the laughing blonde.

"Did I do something funny?" Kyouya asked, beginning to feel a little offended. Seeing the look that crossed Kyouya's face, Tamaki managed to choke back his laughter for a minute. "N-no it's just... That was fucking _amazing._" The concerned look immediately left Kyouya's face and he pulled Tamaki to him, untying his hands. "Damn right it was daddy." And with that, they held each other through the night.

When Tamaki woke in the morning he spent a full ten minutes staring at Kyouya, expecting to wake up in his own bed, alone. Only after he'd pinched himself, then Kyouya did he believe it was real. He would've smiled if Kyouya hadn't knocked him unconscious for waking him up.


End file.
